Handles for various utility purposes are common items and are readily available at hardware stores and such other suppliers of these goods. Often these handles are designed and manufactured for a single purpose which in turn results in a consumer having numerous such utility handles to address common maintenance duties. These single purpose utility handles are typically manufactured and mounted with a single purpose utility device on its functional end. Examples of such single purpose utility handles and devices include mops, brooms of various types, brushes, and paint rollers.
A limitation of many utility handles is demonstrated by the handle's inability to bend to accommodate the user's need to angle the use of the device and then have the handle return to a rigid configuration when a user finds it necessary to exert more than a minimum force to complete a particular task.
Accordingly, there remains room for improvement and variation within the art.